Remember Me?
by tatianalvarado
Summary: Lydia Martin wasn't always that girl, the egoistical attention whore that pretended to be a dummy for Jackson's benefit. Derek/Lydia, Co-Written with 'williewildcat'
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to my Beta/Co-Author "wildiewildcat'.

"Bye Jackson."

Lydia closed the car door and rolled her eyes as Jackson drove off without another word; no wave or goodbye kiss. **. She searched for her keys with one hand to unlock the door and dropped her purse at the door when she stepped in. She shut the door and locked it since no one was home as usual. Her backpack landed with a thud at the dinner table while she searched the fridge for something to eat. She eventually settled for a piece of cheese and sat down to work on homework.

About halfway through the phone rang.

"Hello?" She could tell who was on the other end before they spoke.

"Hey Lydia, can I come over?" She thought about it. He always wanted to come over after he got bored, even if he had just dropped her off.

"Sure Jackson but you know I have to finish my homework and work out though. Can you wait?" She waited for his answer, she knew it would probably be something snarky.

"Sure, Lydia." He sounded annoyed. She heard the dial tone and rolled her eyes as she returned the receiver. She didn't know why she put up with his crap as it was starting to get really old. Lydia growled in frustration then went back to working on her homework.  
>By the time Jackson rolled up into the driveway Lydia had already changed for her run. She reached down to get her iPod from her purse then stepped out the door only to have Jackson block her way.<p>

"What are you doing?" He tried to step around her but she stopped him again.

"We're going jogging." It wasn't a suggestion or a friendly tip. She was telling him.

"Do we have too?" He never did what she wanted willingly so most times he was forced or coerced.

"Yes. Now let's go." She gave his arm a little tug and waited a few feet away as he locked his car.

"There's no need for that Jackson." He shot her a look that told her to shut her mouth. There really wasn't since only a few people lived on her block and most were old couples. No one was going to steal his precious little car. He walked back over to her after slipping his leather jacket in the Porsche. He jogged a few feet and she set the pace daring him to keep up.

"Remind me why I needed to come with you again?" He was panting. She just rolled her eyes and maintained her focus on the trail. It was funny and pathetic that the captain of the lacrosse team couldn't keep up with his girlfriend as they ran a few simple miles. He always took pride in saying he was the best, so where was his winning attitude?  
>Probably back in his car….<p>

"Because Jackson! I didn't think you would hate spending a little time with me! Sorry if you could be doing something more interesting right now!" She snapped and he couldn't devise anything to hurl back at her. She sped up a little testing his limits as he continued to struggle to keep up. The pace wasn't that difficult and even Allison could keep stride with her when she joined on occasion.  
>Yesterday, 3:50pm<p>

"Lydia!" He shouted out behind her but she didn't relent. Lydia could sense the irritation in his voice and could almost see his face crumpled up in anger. She had accomplished the mission of pissing him off.  
>"Listen here you little-" She snapped around to face him when he grabbed her arm. She tore her arm away from him and just stared wide eyed at him. His eyes held a fire in them that she had never seen before. He wasn't just angry; he was livid. He took a few steps towards her and she took a few back. His chest heaved and eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared like an enraged bull's. He reached for her again and she just barely missed his outstretched hand.<br>"Jackson what are you-" His hand connected with her face and she hit the ground in shock. Her fingers clutched at her cheek as it begun to sting. Jackson realized the horrifying mistake he had just committed and immediately fell sick to his stomach.

He had backed off several tense seconds and looked down at her in shock and horror. "Look Lydia- if you tell anyone I will- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you-" Her hand raised instantly silencing the teen and she picked herself of off the ground. "Just go Jackson." He didn't say anything as her tone clearly indicated it wasn't up for discussion. He backed away slowly as if to show her he meant no harm. She turned and kept walking in the opposite direction never once glancing over her shoulder at the stunned boy. Lydia didn't feel like running anymore but didn't want to walk back to her house which would only mean crossing paths with Jackson and Lydia didn't possess the strength for another round with her boyfriend.  
>She slowed to a walk and felt her eyes welling with stinging angry tears. The hot droplets rolled down her cheeks then followed her jaw and neck before being absorbed into her shirt. Sure Jackson was a total tool at times but she never expected for him to hit her! but then again whoever expects for their boyfriend or girlfriend to raise a hand in violence against them. Her mom and dad would freak out if her face bruised and would leap to take legal action. As much as she hated him right now, she didn't want him to face jail time. It was one little slap, nothing she couldn't handle on her own. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized she walked much farther than she intended to. She always stopped at the halfway mark to avoid it. To avoid the Hale house.<p>

It was nothing like she remembered it as it had been burned beyond recognition. The green grass that had once covered the property like a rich emerald blanket: gone. The dead void had been replaced with scattered leaves and scarred trees. The windows were busted out while the porch swing clung precariously to the roof by a rusted depressed chain. The railing around the wrapped porch were missing several boards, giving the space an eerie toothless grin. Lydia shivered despite the warmth of the California afternoon.

She could remember playing with Laura Hale and her younger brother Derek as a kid. Laura had been her best friend, her only real friend despite the age difference. Laura was six years older than Lydia but she never had to dumb things down for her. Lydia had always been bright, even as a kid. Her parents would proudly proclaim she absorbed everything like a sponge. She fondly recalled chasing each other around the backyard and sometimes bother her brother Derek. He had always been a grumpy child, but he when he smiled it was a beautiful soulful expression. All of that was cruelly ripped apart after that cold deadly night. After the fire, they all disappeared. The once warm and loving home filled with a beautiful family was now a burnt shell of its former glory.

She remembered the day it happened, she was only eleven at the time. Lydia was walking to their meeting point which was halfway to the Hale house to wait for Laura like clockwork. But Laura didn't come and Lydia had thought that maybe Laura stood her up. Maybe she realized that Lydia was just a dumb kid that she took pity on because no one else would be her friend. Maybe she didn't want to play with her anymore but Lydia refused to believe that so she waited. She sat on the rock and stayed until her mother had come to get her. She didn't know how long she was out there but remembered it was dark when her mother arrived. Her mother just wrapped her up in her arms and let her cry.

Her mom wouldn't tell her anything that night but when she had woken up asking questions she found out the truth. The house had been set on fire and everyone had died except for Laura and Derek. They had been walking down to meet her but they heard the explosion then raced back to see what happened. Brother and sister were helpless to watch as their family had been wiped out right before their eyes. Lydia comforted herself in the fact that she had been able save Laura and Derek, even if she didn't know she had done it.

That's why she ran to the half mark each day and stopped at that rock. It was too painful reliving the past.

But this time she couldn't stop herself from moving towards the house and finally coming to a stop when she was just outside the door. What's the worst that could happen? It had been abandoned for six years and besides no one dared to traverse out here alone.

She gently pushed the door and heard it creak in protest as it swung open. Her light footfalls caused the floorboards to groan and Lydia heard the tiny gasp escaping her lips. The damage was much worse than she could have imagined! Anything that wasn't completely charred displayed scorch marks which served as vivid reminders of that tragic event. This was terrible! She could only imagine what thoughts ran through the minds of the Hale Family as they were burned alive.

"What are you doing in my house?" A voice caused her to turn and stare in astonishment at its owner.

"Your house?" Her face crumpled up in confusion as this was the Hale house! Who would want to buy this house after its inhabitants had been burned alive?

She took a closer look at the man. "You look familiar." He had green eyes and dark spiky hair. But it was the fiery emerald jewels that struck a familiar chord within.

"Derek?" She squealed and jumped at the man who was momentarily distracted. He pried her off of him and she just looked up at him beaming. "Lydia?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice rising with each word. She couldn't explain how glad she was to see him. It felt so good to see someone from her past, someone who really knew her; not the bratty bitch she pretended to be. She couldn't help the excitement rising inside and felt certain it was shining through the goofy grin on her face.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? Why are you here- in my house? And after all these years?" Her face fell. This wasn't the response she  
>expected.<p>

"I didn't mean to come, it's the first time I've been here since the fire. I just- I don't know. I was outside and I had to see..." For some reason she felt nervous all of a sudden, even when she told herself she shouldn't be. It was only Derek after all. But she could see he wasn't the same Derek that had watched his family burn before his very eyes six years ago. He was no longer the grumpy little brat who stuck gum in his sister's hair but an angry hard man who glared at teenage girls. He had always been a good looking guy but the years had been generous to him. He wasn't the scrawny kid she remembered. No,he was a man, and a well-built one at that. His gorgeous green eyes were even more striking then ever, reminding Lydia of two rough emeralds that refused to yield anything beneath. Derek Hale had turned out to be one of the sexiest men she had ever laid eyes on. Aside from his looks she could tell he was different on the inside as well. Something about him seemed to scream danger as he stood with his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. The youthful sparkle that once dominated his eyes had been consumed by years of pain and living, leaving behind a pair of dull emotionless rings.

"Well, now that you've seen it you can leave. Laura's not here." He saw the confusion clear on her face and answered her silent question. "She's missing." The words hit her with the force of a baseball bat, causing her to sway bit. She knew Laura was a big girl and could handle herself but that didn't stop her from worrying. Laura was still her best friend, even if they hadn't spoken in six years. The older girl was the only girl friend Lydia had ever had as the rest were all fake friends, a click and nothing more. She had to watch her back when she was around them for their lips would flap with vicious words and stinging declarations when Lydia wasn't present; Laura had always watched her back for her when they were kids, sticking up for her when others knocked her down mentally and physically. Hell, she recalled one time that Laura shoved one girl face first into a locker after the girl ingited a nasty hateful rumor about Lydia. She had been in total awe of Laura after that day and never forgot the selflessness the Hale girl had shown.

"Look, it was nice seeing you again and everything but you need to leave." Her attention was thrusted back to reality and Derek. She didn't move and he began to gently push her towards the door. "Wait- you can't just tell me my best friend's missing and then tell me to leave!" He ignored her protests and gave her one last shove, slamming the door in her face. She stared at the door in disbelief for a few moments. Who the hell did Derek Hale think he was forcing her outside of the house and then slamming the door in her face?

She made sure he knew how unhappy she was by storming down the steps, her feet making loud crunching noises each time she stepped on a fallen leaf. What was with guys treating her so rudely lately? She supposed Jackson treated her that way because of how she carried herself. She acted like a brainless bimbo in his presence; why wouldn't he treat her exactly like that? That's how guys treated girls they didn't respect, right? Although he lacked brain smarts, Jackson did have a little bit of common sense. He knew she wasn't as dumb as she pretended to be and wondered why she did. If only he knew he was a big part of the reason why. She wondered how that would affect his ever growing ego. Another reason she hid it was because no one wanted to date or be friends with a nerd. She thought guys were supposed to like smart girls but she was sadly mistaken. High school boys were only interested in a few things; those things were sports, video games, and boobs. She remembered how much less complicated school had been before every one wanted to date. She hadn't really taken to much of an interest in dating but had found herself being peer pressured into it. The habit of giving into peer pressure stuck with her through middle school and right on into high school. If the girls were into red lipstick so was she; if the girls were into floral skirts so was she; if they were interested in sneaking out to be with their boyfriends so was she. She knew she never needed to sneak around behind her parents back because they trusted her, and it ate her up inside. They were so forgiving that it made her want to do better, she just couldn't find it in her to pull the old Lydia out of the closet and dust her off; she couldn't bring herself to start fresh, to regain her self identity back. She knew it wouldn't be easy but being a bitch to every one wasn't easy either. Every time she said something snarky to a teacher or watched Jackson push some random kid into a locker she felt the guilt slowly consume her a little more.

She didn't show it but still it was unnerving inside. Hanging with the 'cool kids' wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure Danny was nice but almost all of the rest of them were jackasses. All of the boys with egos the size of North America and the girls with bags the size of South America. Listening to disgusting stories about what happened at the latest party or hearing petty girls gossip about each other wasn't exactly the type of things she wanted to hear. She didn't even know why she tried so hard to become 'popular'. None of the genuinely good people actually liked her, so what was the point? None of those people she tried so hard to be like actually gave a damn about her and she didn't really give a damn about any of them either. She finally realized she was just another link in the high school food chain. They let her act like she ran the show but in reality she was just another nobody. No one actually followed what she did beyond the color of the lip gloss she wore. They didn't care; no one did. The realization of that hurt her more than she realized. Her parents really weren't that trusting of her. They had decided long ago it was easier to turn the other cheek because they didn't want to deal with it; to deal with her. She realized that if she wanted anyone to take her seriously she needed to change and she needed to show them the real Lydia Martin. She needed to show them the sweet girl that would much rather stay at home curled up with a good book instead of the obnoxious snob who spent most of her time curled up to the biggest jackass in Beacon Hills. She wanted people to actually like her, not who she pretended to be. She would stop pretending to be a life-sized Barbie doll and try being a real person with actual feelings for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I've been MIA but I'm starting to have time to write again, so hopefully I will be able to update regularly.**

Lydia had gotten a ride from her mom the next morning and was quite smug with how well things were going so far. Her hair had decided to cooperate willingly and she didn't have to waste time searching for a missing shoe. Her parents had actually in the house at the same time! She was even treated to a real breakfast for once! At first she was sure there would be some kind of catch as things were going too well but to Lydia's pleasant surprise no such thing materialized.

Lydia was shocked to say the least that things seemed to be going her way, well shocked that things were going her way without having to throw a full blown temper tantrum. Gaining a good fifteen minutes with all of the time she had managed to save, Lydia did something she hadn't done in a while. She sat down in the school library and just read. Of course she still read her textbooks or in class reading assignments but it had seemed like forever since she had sat down to enjoy a book because she wanted to. Feeling the thin material on her fingertips and hearing the sound of pages turn was something so familiar yet foreign to her. She had forgotten how fun reading actually was.

Running her fingers through her long strawberry blonde curls she sighed in contentment. She could see a few other students looking at her with strange expressions plastered on their faces; not that she could blame them. None of them had ever seen her take any real interest in academics, let alone reading for the hell of it. She fought back the urge to throw a few insults at those she felt stared at her for too long. Even if they had good reason it still made her uncomfortable. Normally she would enjoy their stares but not today. She wasn't putting on a show anymore.  
>Lydia's train of thought was soon cut off as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She wondered who it was, she couldn't really think of to many people that were a big fan of her's right now.<p>

Annoyed at being jerked from her book, she craned her neck around and turned to face one of the last people she anticipated seeing yet at the same time she wasn't surprised to see her unexpected visitor. She knew he would want to talk about what had happened but did he have to do it this early in the morning?

"What?" She didn't mean to come across as rude but the bastard had slapped her not even a good twenty four hours before. Lydia studied Jackson's features closely as she waited for a smart ass remark from him. Her eyes narrowed to two narrow slits which made the blonde jock look down at his shifting feet.

"Hey, Lydia can we talk?" She stared up at him blankly as his eyes averted to the gathering crowd of people in the library.

"There's nothing to talk about Jackson." Her hands worked quickly closing the book and gathering her things as she rose from her chair. "I won't tell anyone just leave me alone." Jackson didn't move to let her through but didn't make any attempt to block her as she side stepped around him and rushed out into the hall.

Lydia stood silently twisting her lock until it opened. Her bag was gently placed inside along with her newly checked out library book. Lydia made sure to grab a notebook and pencil for first period before shutting her locker. The bell that signaled school was starting sounded and suddenly the halls flooded with students scurrying through the corridors towards their next class. She brushed past many of the kids and made her way towards her homeroom and sat down in her seat at the back of the class. Somehow Jackson had managed to fuck up her perfect morning without barely saying five words.

The class was annoyingly long and she had never seen the purpose of first period. In her opinion it was a waste of fifty minutes; time that she could spend at home doing nothing or at the very least something she liked. Everyone either sat staring at the clock or forced themselves to focus on the assignment. Homeroom wasn't a class she ever really took serious. But then again who would?

The kid that sat next to her kept making feeble attempts at a conversation with her and she fought the urge to bitch him out. It wasn't because he was trying to talk to her (she wasn't that heartless) but because of how he tried to get her attention. He thought poking her with his pencil until she responded to his persistent stabbing.  
>For the second time that morning she turned to face a pest that wanted nothing more than to bother her. "Is there something you need?" She kept her voice neutral and tried not to show just how irritated she was. The overly nervous teen quickly turned to look at something else. He had heard about how she acted but had never seen it for himself. He didn't believe that anyone could actually be so temperamental. But the startled teen had seen first hand the bitch that was behind that pretty face. Sure he shouldn't have poked her but all he wanted to know was what the math homework they had last night was.<p>

Lydia kept her eyes down for the rest of the class. She didn't mean to be rude. She really was trying to be civil towards her classmates. The saying 'old habits die hard' finally meant something to her. This bitchy act would be hard to kick.

By lunch the whispers had been floating around that something was different with Lydia. A girl in her biology class had been whispering about her being kicked out of the 'circle'. She wasn't really sure how these rumors ended up so far from the truth but it didn't matter.

After she had grabbed her lunch tray she searched around the cafeteria for a table. The people at her old table stared at her and Danny eagerly tried waving her over. She turned nervously away from them. Danny was probably confused and a little embarrassed but she wasn't going to sit with them.

For the first time in a long time she realized everyone had a place. She had thought her place was with Jackson and the other self-centered teens but it wasn't. That just wouldn't do, she would find a place.

Sitting down at the small picnic table outside of the cafeteria Lydia started picking at her lunch. The cafeteria served this meat thing covered in gravy along with rice and salad; it was safe to guess which she had chosen for lunch.

She ate quietly and wondered what everyone else was thinking about her now. Sure she wanted to change but it still mattered what people thought of her. She didn't need to be a prissy bitch but she didn't want to be known as the anti-social weirdo either. Who knows what type of rumors would be made up about her.

She was sure that everyone thought she was a little peculiar now given her recent actions in class. She had given up 'popularity'.

No one believed the evil bitch that was Lydia Martin was actually trying to be nice to them.

She felt bad that they all thought so little of her, but could she really blame them? She had been the one to torment them all through high school, why would she change now?

Some people never change, was she one of those people?

Leopards didn't change their spots as the saying went.

"Derek, I know you're here!" The angry form of Scott shouted with his chest heaving and eyes wide. This wasn't him, this was entirely the wolf. He didn't feel himself walking or hear himself yelling. All he could feel was the rage inside of him that was directed towards Derek. Angry that Derek had touched what belonged to him! A light breeze blew past and carried the faint scent of blood and instinctively his eyes sought out the source. They soon found red dirt piled high on top of something. His eyes snapped back to where they were originally and he could now see Derek.

The older of the two approached as the younger yelled at him. "Leave her alone, she doesn't know anything!" The two continued to argue, not knowing Allison was the least of their worries. Neither noticed the shadow lurking in the woods listening to every word. They didn't know that from here on out all of their conversations would be stored to use against them at a later date. The Alpha was learning their weaknesses.  
>He already saw how against lycanthropy the teen was. He also knew Derek would be apprehensive to join him also. He would need this information so that when he needed them, they wouldn't have a choice but to join him. The Alpha was shaping his pack.<p>

The Adderall popping teen burst through the front door of another at an alarming speed.

"What did you find?" He shouted when he reached the bedroom door. He wasted no time continuing his interrogation. "How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."  
>Scott, always the less enthusiastic one answered calmly. "I found something at Derek Hale's place."<p>

"Are you kidding me? What?" Scott was once again bombarded with more than one question at a time.

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood." Stiles could feel his eyes grow wide. This was ground breaking information!

"That's awesome!" He couldn't help himself. "I mean- that's terrible. Who's blood?" Scott rose from his chair to stand eye level with his best friend. "I don't know but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way, I'm not playing in that game." A wicked grin covered both of their faces as they left the room.  
>The lacrosse stick, once mangled now sat on the bed completely repaired.<p>

The two drove to the hospital, they needed to be sure the blood Scott had smelled at Derek's house was the same blood that had been on the half severed body. Both looked around nervously, no one was looking. Scott managed to sneak himself into a room that lead to the morgue.

Going into the morgue had probably been the most disgusting thing Scott ever had to do but it had proved to be worth it; the blood was the same. They now had proof that Derek had brutally murdered that girl out in the woods.

Without Derek in the way he could play in the lacrosse game.


End file.
